Mirrorfiend
]] A Mirrorfiend is a Daemon Engine construct of Tzeentch, created on the world of Q'Sal, located in the Screaming Vortex, a Warp rift that separates the Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus from the Koronus Expanse region of the Halo Stars. This strange world is ruled over by the powerful Sorcerer-Technocrats of the three cities of Tarnor, Velklir and Surgub. The Mirrorfiend is a construct exclusively of Tarnor and is one of the more sought-after designs from that desert city. Slightly smaller than a main battle tank, the Mirrorfiend appears as a glimmering, polished beast that reflects base reality into constantly altering shapes on its silvered surface. Shaped like one of the giant beetles of the desert, it moves with an unnatural grace and speed that contradicts its massive form. When on the ground, the body is supported by six spindly legs that do not seem capable of supporting its weight, with insectoid wings of spun light that somehow allow it to scuttle through the air as easily as it does on the land. Trapped in each shell is a named Greater Daemon of the Architect of Fate, furious at its imprisonment and eager to wreck its vengeance upon all mortals. The originally dullen lead vessel shimmers as the daemon merges with metal, a fraction of its essence transmuting the base shell into a reflector so perfect that light appears to shy away from its surface with disdain, eager to bounce away from such matter. Chained into its metal cage, the daemon within the Mirrorfiend exerts what power it can on the outside world through its psychic powers and the metal claws of its new body. Scores of Sorcerer-handlers prod the creature against their foes, seeking for the Mirrorfiend to rend only their enemies. They carefully watch the binding wards for signs of decay lest the daemon escape, knowing that Tzeentch is pleased with their display of power only as long as they maintain it. When sent into battle, massive pincers of daemonflesh emerge from the Mirrorfiend, each a symbol of the soul-lust barely constrained within. Its power also emerges as invasive tendrils of Warp energies, delving into those near it with twisting visions that reflect the memories of its foes with doubts and fears even as its surface reflects their visages into mutated shapes. Many weak mortals fall to their knees questioning their very existence even before the Mirrorfiend grows near enough to snip off their heads, ending all such doubts. Some Mirrorfiends have even tricked their creators with such powers, breaking free and wrecking death on all around them before returning into the Warp. Depending on the soul-chains used to bind it, the Daemon Engine may also display a wide range of psychic talents. While armour falls to its mandibles, other targets fall prey to blasts of raw sorcerous energy. All those who witness such destruction know it is only an echo of Q'Sal's possible might should it unite against the rest of the factions of the Screaming Vortex. Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The Ordo Malleus has not yet determined the technical specifications for this Daemon Engine, if such a thing is even possible. Sources *''Black Crusade - Tome of Fate'' (RPG), pg. 82 Category:M Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Daemon Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers